


My Black Mouse

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: Yuki has never exactly been the best at getting along with a certain brunette, or even understanding him in the slightest, even so he's always one of the few that can help bring out the best in him. Even so, Yuki has always appreciated the kind bond that he has with all of his friends, that includes Kakeru, but when the two feel something they shouldn't have, can that bond last?
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 6





	1. A Rat And A Kakeru

"Yun-Yun! You're finally here, you weren't lost in your daydream's about hentai before this were you, it would explain a whole lot." Teased a certain annoyance into my ears as I entered the usual student council room.

"Thankfully, I'm not you, so I don't think there was anything to worry about." Somehow, I was becoming used to these types of remarks, and yet he still was able to force me into some sort of chaos with them. He was more than a wonder inside of my mind at times.

Placing my blue colored school bag onto the wooden table, I let myself slide into the chair beside me. Sifting through several papers that were lying infront of me, I was starting to get to work for several minutes with the other members, when we were interrupted by the sound of that idiot.

"This is becoming much too boring, leader when is break time?" I couldn't even comprehend what the hell was going through his mind at the moment from those few words. "Do you plan to torture every one of us the entire day?"

"We just started! Focus on the work in front of you before you start babbling nonsense like that!"

"Stingy." Acting like he was pouting, he thankfully did as he was actually told this time, and we were able to get somewhere for a while. Once most of everything was done, we were thinking about splitting whatever leftovers we needed between the members. In the end, we found that the most simple solution and so how to decide which member would work on what.

Afterward, the day started to pass with a long silence and deep focus until everyone finished every single word that I'm sure had exhausted us all by this point. "Good, we're finally done with this now we leave after we collect our stuff." I said to myself with a slight smile, until an arm around my neck caught me by surprise.

"I know, I'll walk you to class since you worked like such a good little boy today, onward!" Not able to help himself obviously, he kept laughing at me while pulling me along his every step with a force I wasn't able to get away from. All the while, I could see Kimi looking at us again with those damn lovey dovey eyes she always found herself able to form.

"Would you not imagine things?!" Obviously embarrassed by the situation now, I could feel my cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Of course, Kakeru didn't care about my feelings at all and ignored me completely. "And you let go of me already, I never said you could do this!"

"Loosen up Yun-Yun, you're supposed to act like a good boy you know that? I'll tell on you if you keep acting up like this, seriously!"

"Do you want me to punch you?" I bitterly told him with an aggressive glare as he finally let go of my neck, my classroom door right next to the two of us. With a very kind smile, he just gave me a small chuckle as he ran off with a swift wave towards me. Even so, I could only breath out a deep sigh of exhaustion beacuse of all this.

"Yuki! It's so great to see you, was the student council work alright, nothing bad happened right?" Tohru Honda asked me with her usual worrisome self, but I only shook my head with a simple greeting. Though, once the teacher came into the room, I noticed that something peculiar had occurred.

"Where's my school bag at, I'm positive that I brought it with me-damnit..." Beacuse of this, I was forced to wait until the last class of the day that had felt like an eternity, was finally over. It took a moment for me to be free of my classes, but I found the time to tell my friends that there was no way that I would be able to walk home with them, and stepped down the bland painted hallways that surrounded me.

"This is what I get for letting him distract me in the first place isn't it, how does he cause me trouble like this without even trying, I can't even..." Watching the passing windows that seemed to go on for who knows how long, I opened the door to the student council room prepared to just grab my stuff and leave without a single thought. Even so, I found Kakeru sitting there while reading over the work he had been given.

"Yun-Yun." Getting my items in silence, I couldn't help staring at Kakeru, he seemed so different with the sunset beaming down onto him with that interestingly serious expression on his face. "It's more quiet in here so I figured it would be a better place to work on the stuff you gave me, is there something wrong you keep looking at me.

"It's nothing, anyway I should get going, Tohru is going to prepare something for dinner I'm sure and I can't keep them waiting." Before I could storm away from the awkward moment I am absolutely positive that I had tried to create, he stopped me with a deep yet seemingly calm tone of voice. I knew I shouldn't have, but it's not like I could be some sort of jerk and attempt to ignore the boy behind me.

"Wait, why did you come back here in the first place, shouldn't you have gone home by now with your friends or something?" The brunette pondered, but I was sure that had to be some sort of joke, he must've seen the blue school bag that had been lieing there the entire time, he's not blind.

"Thanks to you, I was forced to leave every single of my stuff behind here beacuse you decided to drag me around the school against my will, so I came back for them." Only giving me a tiny self satisfied grin, I just watched with detest. The fact that he even took pleasure in this was starting to get on my nerves even though I refused to say anything.

"Well, then if that's all you needed I guess I'll get back to my papers." He told me with a smile, turning his head away from me. Even though I should have turned away, there was a strange feeling that I couldn't describe the longer I continued to watch the brunette sitting there thoughtlessly. The way he smiled so peacefully, how the tips of his hair flowed in the small bit of breeze coming from the open window, his delicate fingertips gracing each word beneath them.

"Yun-Yun? Seriously, maybe I should take you to the nurse, you don't usually space out like this..." He suggested while looking over at me with concern in his eyes before stepping towards me. "You didn't get a fever while working too much did you? You're much too troublesome Yun-Yun, unlike me, so things like that would only make sense."

Pouting to himself for a minute, he eventually stopped to feel my forehead with a gentle force of his own. Though, the closer he seemed to be the more I could feel myself wanting to back away from him, especially from that single icy cold touch of his that made every thought of mine go blank. Though when I tried to collect my thoughts, and come to the conclusion that he may be right about it being something like I'm starting to get sick, it made me wonder why I hadn't transformed yet.

"Hmmm..." Looking up into his brunette eyes, that drew me in with a single glance, I didn't even notice what I was doing before I had done it. Once I actually came to reality, we both were tenderly kissing the other while our eyes were more than wide open. I couldn't seem to find the courage to pull away, not in the slightest, and neither could he it seemed, as it found itself deepening somehow.

It was surely obvious we had no clue what we were doing, but even so, it only prolonged itself while our lips delved into a dimension we didn't even know possible. With a mix of bits and bits of teasing, along with our tongues intertwining into a mix of ways that made us more than fall into the depths of who knows what, I couldn't even focus anymore. I swore it would've gone even further if I hadn't stepped backwards all of a sudden.

Suddenly tripping over my school bag, the entire moment had been ruined as we parted from eachother and any thoughts from before were broken. "That was just..." Feeling the entirety of my face and ears turning a shade of deep pink, I snatched up my items and dashed out of there as quickly as my legs would ever take me.


	2. A Rat And A Kakeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has never exactly been the best at getting along with a certain brunette, or even understanding him in the slightest, even so he's always one of the few that can help bring out the best in him. Even so, Yuki has always appreciated the kind bond that he has with all of his friends, that includes Kakeru, but when the two feel something they shouldn't have, can that bond last?

After that disastrous event only moments ago, the stress had gotten to my head before I could do anything about it, and I was forced to transform. My teeny steps could barely even be heard by this point on the rough concrete beneath me. But my transformation into a Rat wasn't the outmost concern in my thoughts at the time.

Nothing at all could make sense for me about what just exchanged between us, or even why either one of us seemed to desire it in the first place. I've never had thoughts like that before in my entire life, it's not like I would go around starting now, besides Kakeru said that he likes girls in the first place. I couldn't have had those types of thoughts the entire time right, what did he-

Bumping into Shigure's house door, I realized that my thoughts were spiraling downward regardless if I liked it or not. Rubbing my bruised nose, I did my best to snap out of all of this and keep my focus on top priority. Within the next instant, I'd finally changed back into my normal form thankfully, so I was able to get dressed properly and go inside to the few people waiting for me.

"Yuki-kun! Why were you so late for dinner, it's practically pitch black outside by now, I mean I'm happy you came back...just...umm...I..." Stumbling over her own words, it was easy to tell how concerned she was, and I'm sure if I didn't say anything it would only make her more worried.

"Really, don't worry so much about it Ms. Honda, I lost my school bag inside of the student council room then I ran into a little bit of trouble. Nothing more, nothing less." Sitting myself down as comfortable as possible, I was about to eat some of the delicious fish she had prepared for everyone, when I noticed that both Kyo and Shigure were giving me strange glances. I knew that I should've said something, but only peered away from them.

Devouring the delicious delicacies around my fingertips, I became full in no time at all. By the time I finished, I caught sight of something sickening though. "I'll clean up the table this time, you do it every single time for us all and it's about time you got a break." Kyo ordered Tohru, while reaching out towards many different plates.

"No! No! It was my responsibility in the first place to take care of the chores remember, I can't let you burden yourself like this!"

"They're just damn plates, besides I'm the one who says you can!" The longer I watched this the more it made me want to kill myself. I could easily hear her calling after him during the whole thing. Watching Kyo go to the kitchen, Tohru made her best efforts to take the items away from him, to no avail.

The whole thing did make me wonder something though, but I decided to put that off for later. "Yuki, everything is fine with the student council isn't it?" Shigure pondered with a curious look implanted onto his face.

"It's just fine." If anyone, that dog is one of the last few that I would ever trust in saying something like this for many reasons. Twisting away from him, I went up the stairway and into my neatly cleaned room, while sorting my head just a little bit.

"Nah, it was just an accident, what am I thinking? Besides, am I honestly expected to believe we act like that in any way, it's just getting to your head by this point. I need sleep..." Not wasting a single moment in getting dressed before turning out the lights, I got to sleep in an instant.

I awoke the next morning due to a tiny alarm clock, which I made sure to turn off quickly. Sliding on my clothing without a second thought, it was taking me a bit of time to wake up, but I didn't really care. By the time I made it downstairs, I found the two lovebirds doing their usual morning time flirting again.

"Ah, the Rat has finally gotten out of his endless slumber for once." Kyo commented, but I wasn't really in the mood for fighting with him right now. He didn't really attempt to start anything either, so for the next few minutes, I was able to take my time fully waking up. "Where's the milk at, I thought you got more yesterday?"

"It must've got lost behind all the other drinks, try looking behind them." Tohru replied back to him, and after doing as she told him, he seemed quite content with himself as he started to drink from the carton in peace. Around that time I had finally woken up, and couldn't help the deadly glare I had given that dumb cat.

"Quit drinking from the carton, it's gross you damn idiot!" Snatching it away from him, he quickly pulled it back from me with the same deadly glare. Tohru wasn't sure what to do since we were fighting so early in the morning, but she wasn't my concern at the moment. "Don't you learn anything when people talk to you?"

"You're one to talk, fuck off this isn't your business in the first place." Without even thinking, I kicked him onto the dining table with a large amount of force. Tohru went to make sure he was alright, though there was no need beacuse I'm sure he would be just fine no matter what I've done to him. Still, I didn't stick around long enough to start anything further.

"You sicken me." Once I got near the door, I was preparing the items that were needed inside of my deep blue bag and fastening on my shoes. I was definitely not in the mood for breakfast this time, I would rather have just been taking a stroll of sorts.

"I don't care how annoyed you start becoming, don't take it out on me just beacuse you can, especially in front of Tohru she's already concerned enough about last night."

"What do you know, you're just some dumb, moronic, stupid kitty cat. I don't need your lectures got it so just stay out of this." I fought back with all my strength, though I swear that I heard my voice shaking ever so slightly. Regardless, I shook it off and went out of the door, closing it with a silent slam.

I had to take a long time admiring the leaves falling silently from the ever changing colored trees around me, and the grass that blew silently in the wind, to cool my nerves. Once I arrived to school, I found it difficult to focus on my classes but did my best which seemed a lot easier to take my mind off of what happened yesterday. The student council was another story.

"How could neither of you have done the work that we gave you?! Especially you Yuki, you're the one who lectured us about doing it in the first place!" Naohito Sakuragi fussed as usual, even though he was right to get mad at us this time since we completely blew everything off as if it was nothing. "Geez!"

We were given extra papers and stuff for the end of the day thanks to that, but I seriously couldn't focus when the actual student council work started. Every word was going over my head in more ways than one, and I kept finding myself staring off into space. "Yuki focus, what's gotten into you?!" Naohito started, breaking me out of my lost-like trance.

"What-I was just-" Not really aware of what's going on around me, I accidentally slid most of my papers off the table without thinking. Quickly picking each and every one of them off the ground, I pushed myself upwards using the wooden table beneath me, and started to walk away from the neat stack of papers I prepared. "I just need to splash some cold water on my face for a minute, I'll be right back."

Once in the bathroom, I slung the small handle, then started to splash my face carelessly. Breathing ever so deeply while relaxing my muscles, I was assured that I might've been feeling calmer until I heard his voice at the time I most likely wouldn't have wanted it. "Yuki, can we discuss what happened yesterday for a moment?"

Looking away from him, I just bit on my lip. "You never seemed to have thoughts like that before this, I was sure of it...did you? I want to find out myself what exactly you feel towards me right now." I could tell how much he was trying to tease me by sliding his palm so gently along the smooth skin of my cheek, but I only slapped it away fiercely. "Yun-Yun."


	3. A Rat And A Kakeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has never exactly been the best at getting along with a certain brunette, or even understanding him in the slightest, even so he's always one of the few that can help bring out the best in him. Even so, Yuki has always appreciated the kind bond that he has with all of his friends, that includes Kakeru, but when the two feel something they shouldn't have, can that bond last?

"The answer is obviously god damn no way, what more were you expecting?" I told that idiotic brunette who was definitely here for nothing but trouble. Thankfully, it didn't seem like he was going to push it for some reason, strangely enough.

"That's fine, in fact I actually expected you to say no. Then would you answer something else for me?" Placing his hand on my shoulder with outmost care, I finally turned my face towards him, which was definitely my mistake since it forced the two of our eyelids to interlock. "Why did you kiss me?"

"That was in fact...actually...I'm not sure. There was just something about you that took control of me how the hell was I supposed to know what was going on, why the hell did you?"

"Mmmm...the same reason perhaps." He replied, without really thinking too much about what he was saying. I couldn't really understand why he seemed more relaxed about this than I ever could be in the first place, anyone in their right mind would be uncomfortable if they were in my position.

"Could it be you might still be lingering those feelings from before Yun-Yun, and that's why you can't act normally around anyone, perhaps I should take some safety measures incase." Placing his hand gently against the skin of my own cheek once more, my first instinct was to slap it away, but he grasped onto my wrist forcefully regardless. Even so, I tugged away within an instant.

That didn't warrant his surrender though as Kakeru pressed his tender lips against mine. I would've pulled away once more, but the tender sensation that shined so deeply and lovely-like was seemingly able to be seen within his brunette pupils, that it was much too difficult to even budge. In the end of it all, I could only manage to take a single step backwards and place both of my hands onto the white stained sink, managing to twist backwards against it.

It hadn't even started yet, but I was already feeling like at any minute every sense of mine would melt under this touch of his. It only got deeper and deeper before I could handle any of it, that even I could notice how difficult it was to say no to such a thing. Placing his hands onto my own, I could tell there was a certain heat rising from within me that I couldn't describe as he intertwined our tongues together.

It was like some sort of hurricane the way he kept switching throughout teasing the edge of my lip and playing with the inside of my mouth to the point it drove me crazy. It caught me off guard though once I felt something sliding along the edge of my shirt, at first I didn't know what it was until I realized it was Kakeru's fingertips.

I hadn't even known how to react in the slightest, in fact I might have just panicked from all of this overwhelming my head, but I instantly bit down onto Kakeru's lip rough as I possibly could until the point I'm sure it was bleeding. Eventually, he let go not exactly sure how to react by the sudden attack from me. "The hell?!"

"Quit trying to make me into some sort of gay man!" Storming off, I left the bruised Kakeru by himself while trying to cool my head. It was bad enough that he kept doing this just to force some sort of feeling onto me I couldn't understand in the first place, now he's making it worse by assuming I actually have it, well there was no way that I was going to let him have his way so easily.

"You don't need to go to the nurse, yet you don't look so good..." Machi commented. I did my best to shrug off her worries though, the one that actually had to go to the nurse though might've had to go to the nurse though was Kakeru since I bit his lip so hard, but he tried to act like it was nothing. Even so, the members encouraged him to go regardless, so he left anyway in hopes their worries would be eased somehow.

"How did he bruise his lip like that anyway, you were with him weren't you Yuki? He told us that you might've been catching a cold, so he would check on his fearless leader for us." Naohito pondered, but I had to only scratch my cheek at such a question.

"That is...he was acting really clumsy and bit it too hard, he can be such an idiot sometimes. We have student council work to do now, so let's focus c'mon." Quickly sorting through the many different papers and items in front of me, I tried my best to forget the taste of his delicate heat invading every inch of my body.

"That still doesn't explain how-" He started, but I only gave him the most deadly glare which I hadn't even intended myself, which instantly seemed to send chills through his entire body.

"Naohito, drop it, are you going to focus or not?" More than swiftly nodding his head, I could still find him eyeing me somewhat, but he kept to himself and did as he was told. After a little while we were able to finish quite a bit of work and Kakeru even came back to help out as well, so things were going well from what I could tell.

"Your loyal student council member has returned! What did I miss?" He announced once entering the room, but I only ignored his statement and stood up to give him some paperwork with an exhausted sigh before returning to my own. "Well, someone is in a sour mood today, what happened to that good boy act from yesterday that was just so charming, you're going to grow wrinkles frowning like that."

Peering up at him, I gave him a look that most definitely was able to tell him to fuck off or I would kill him right then and there. "Yea, Yea, I'll get to work now 'Sir' geez today is going to be such a drag."

I tried my best to keep my thoughts to myself but he was definitely an annoyance to me, even so I was glad the end of the day had come eventually. I was definitely not going to wait up for Kakeru to come spouting whatever nonsense he wanted to inside of my ear, so I just grabbed my extra paperwork and whatever else needed to be done, then I was on my way.

"Yuki! I'm glad you were able to walk home with us this time." Tohru said with the brightest smile she ever could've produced. I couldn't help smiling back at her all the same whenever I saw such a lovely thing like that from her.

Just at that moment, Kyo came up to us like I would've expected him to, he does every time. "Yuki decided to join us this time, that means he Isn't busy today?" Shaking her head in reply to Kyo's question, he couldn't help giving her a dazzling smile in reply.

"By the way, you seem a lot more different than you were this morning, does that mean there isn't any more trouble in the student council or something?" Kyo commented, probably able to notice my mood better than Tohru was able to. Thinking about it for only a mere second, I wasn't exactly sure how to answer that.

"You could say that..." In a way, I could never really tell when it came to someone like that certain brunette, so there was really no way to actually answer such a thing.

"I'm glad, I was getting worried since you seemed so agitated about everything, if there Is anything you want to talk about just let me know alright?" Kyo didn't seem entirely convinced though, most likely able to catch on to the unsteady side of my voice, but kept to himself thankfully.

We eventually got to Shigure's house, and Tohru ran into the Kitchen with an excited look on her face. Meanwhile Kyo stopped in his tracks for only a moment. "Don't miss out on our meal this time, got it?" Afterward, he stepped over to the kitchen to meet up with Tohru with a kind smile on his face, while I only sat down ever so gently with a deep sigh as I kept my grey eyelids on the obvious lovebirds.


	4. A Rat And A Kakeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has never exactly been the best at getting along with a certain brunette, or even understanding him in the slightest, even so he's always one of the few that can help bring out the best in him. Even so, Yuki has always appreciated the kind bond that he has with all of his friends, that includes Kakeru, but when the two feel something they shouldn't have, can that bond last?

It just wasn't as simple as I had hoped to stop thinking about Kakeru, my friends were able to provide a well enough distraction, but its not like I could be around them 24/7. Non of this had even been my fault in the first place, it was all due to him, so how could I have even started to blame myself for why I was doing this in the slightest. "How could he pretend this is my fault, all he does Is toy around with what I'm feeling."

"He's only trying to push me around so he can watch me look like an idiot, isn't he? He doesn't mean any of it, besides why would I mean of it, all of it just sort of happened so that's all." I told myself, trying to come to sense with this whole thing, yet somehow saying this made a strange tug within me that just wasn't right. "Forget it, I've been thinking too hard on this, at this rate I'll only give myself a headache."

Grabbing a small snack from my bedside table, I began to munch on it while working on my leftover council stuff, but still couldn't shake off that tugging no matter what. The next day, I was much more relaxed without having to worry constantly, I could even focus much better on my school work and everything.

Yet, it felt like I was missing something, but I just couldn't understand why. It's not like there's anything I needed or had even lost at the moment, so this was only confusing me more and more.

"Yuki?" Tohru Honda commented, which made me realize I spaced out again, which was becoming a bad habit of mine. It was almost frustrating how easily this was happening, especially beacuse I couldn't control it. "Do you need to see the nurse, you were spacing out again..."

I didn't want her to keep worrying over me, so I told her that I would. It was quite obvious there was nothing wrong with me, so I could return to my classroom just fine, even so I told Tohru Honda that I might be catching a cold if I don't take it easy. She suggested that I go home, even though I persisted that it wasn't that serious, but in the end I was forced to stay in my room for awhile.

Machi came with Tohru to check on my condition, even I had to admit it had been boring to stay in a single bed for so long, but I was able to bear it. "I also came to give you your work from the student council and collect what you finished from yesterday." Machi told me as she collected the papers lying on my bedside table.

It had definitely made me feel guilty about lying to Tohru Honda, but even I was worried about how stressed she was getting beacuse of me. "Is there anything you need Yuki, also don't worry I'm sure you're hungry since you never got lunch so I'm cooking something for you right now, I just didn't know what you wanted to drink..." She had always been so attentive to things like that, she really is something.

"The other members were worried as well, everyone will visit tomorrow we just have a lot to do, I have to go now though I just wanted to make sure you were doing fine." Machi told me, then left without another word.

"Speaking of drinks then, Ms. Honda, would you mind getting me some lemonade?" Nodding her head, she ran off beaming ever so lovingly, meanwhile I decided to get started on my student council work. Thoughts of a certain member though started to come back into my mind the moment I did, but I quickly shook it off.

After doing my work for a couple minutes, Tohru came up the stairs with some white rice and neatly made chicken we couldn't manage to eat the night before, along with some fresh lemonade in a large bland cup. Placing it on the empty side of my bedside table, I thanked her politely, then she left with a simple smile.

"This won't be easy, will it? If Kakeru comes to visit me tomorrow I won't be able to even look at him, not like how I am now. This is seriously getting on my nerves..." I muttered to myself, running my fingers across the words in front of me. "He was only toying with me, meaning the only one that actually thought anything about this was me."

It couldn't have mattered in the slightest to me, why should I bother with someone who only wants to use me, especially like that. Pushing such thoughts away, I continued to mess with the items I held in my hands for the rest of the night, once the next day came and all the members came just as Machi told me they would, I couldn't find the strength to barely speak to Kakeru.

He tried to force me with his usual attempts at muttering nonsense in order to get me to start lecturing him or something I assume, but when I only ignored him, that brunette decided to say something I didn't expect. "Yun-Yun looks much better, actually I just remembered that I must've slacked off too much, so Kakeru Manabe must leave in order to finish his student council work. No need to cry, there will be an encore soon enough!"

"You're leaving?" I pondered out loud, finally turning to look him in the eye. Not exactly sure how to feel how about this whole thing, It was as if I couldn't stand having him nearby me yet I needed him closer. But he only responded with waving his hand at me and walking out of my room, closing the door behind him, meanwhile everyone else was just as curious.

"We didn't have any leftover student council work today though...did he have something else important to do? If so, he could've told us or not even visited at all if it was that important, geez." Naohito commented.

"Hmmm...maybe he has secret lover?" Kimi laughed to herself. Though, that comment didn't stick as well with me as it could have with the other members, especially since I already am at the knowledge that brunette is only trying to push me around like this.

"It is good to see that you are doing well though, I hope you recover in the next couple of days." Machi said, letting herself keep an eye on how I might be feeling along with everyone else. A couple more days passed, but Kakeru never came back to check on how I might've been feeling for some reason, and I never understood why other than that it had something to do with me.

By the time my fake cold had gotten better, I went back to school with my friends and completed my classes without fail, but I couldn't stop my thoughts over Kakeru. There just seemed to be something off about his sudden behavior, that I couldn't understand what was going on.

Even at the student council room, he managed to find a way to avoid me as if it was nothing, what exactly was he trying to prove in the first place. Every single time, I tried to approach him or make some sort of conversation he kept up this silly act of his. "Kakeru-"

"Kimi, you missed something on this paragraph." He told Kimi with ease, quickly cutting my every word off. Even so, I wasn't exactly going to give up that easily, when I tried to grasp onto his arm he quickly went behind me dashing over towards the bookshelf behind me.

"Tisk." Who did he think he was in the first place to act like this, no one gave him permission to go around acting like a complete idiot. Before he could get away again, I quickly grabbed onto his ear and started to pull him out of the room, going towards a tiny staircase that was on the outside of the school.

"Oww! Oww! Let go Yun-Yun!" There wasn't exactly much he could do about it though, beacuse I wasn't letting go anytime soon. We finally arrived and he was released with an angry look on his face as he grasped onto his ear, but I had more important things to discuss. Crossing my arms, I looked into the depths of eyes. "Why did you drag me out here in the first place?!"

"Is it fun playing with people's emotions, does it make you happy running your mouth over things you don't care about at all, you just like to toy with people is that it?" Narrowing his eyes at me, it was clear what I said had definitely struck a nerve inside of him. "Well how 'lovely' for you isn't that right?"

Clutching onto my shirt, his face had turned a deadly shade as he glared me down. "Like you're just 'oh so innocent' all you do is act like this is my fault! You don't even know how you feel in the first place, besides if you hadn't kissed me non of this would've even happened!"

Clutching onto his shirt as well, my own face turned the same shade as I started to release whatever tension had built inside of me. Everything inside of me screamed that it wasn't right, but I couldn't have cared less. "You're right about that! I only want to run away from my own problems just so that I can blame it all on you, 'I'm just so sorry'! So what if I can't understand everything in the world you don't either!"

"What do you know about me, don't go around assuming what other people think, who do you think you are the king of the world or something?! At least I know what I want, just make up your mind already!"

"King of the world?! Fine, you want an answer so bad then I have to be around you, I want to be around you, I love you, now would you fuck off about messing up my head with all your stupid torture already?!"


	5. A Rat And A Kakeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has never exactly been the best at getting along with a certain brunette, or even understanding him in the slightest, even so he's always one of the few that can help bring out the best in him. Even so, Yuki has always appreciated the kind bond that he has with all of his friends, that includes Kakeru, but when the two feel something they shouldn't have, can that bond last?

Teasing the edge of Kakeru's lip, I let our tongues intertwine ever so delicately while the heat between us grew further. It only took a moment for my fingertips to find their way across his body and to the edge of his nipples. I was practically stunned beneath every inch of his forced pressure onto me, that I could easily feel the moan rising from the depths of my throat.

I had never seen such an ecstatic expression come from him before in my entire life, that it only drove me on until the point of no return. Twisting and turning his nipples in different directions, I let our kiss go much deeper for a little while longer until I moved my lips down towards his neck. Hearing the moan come from Kakeru, it made my cheeks burn the deepest blush of pink, as I began to assault his neck.

Moving my other hand downward, I couldn't help moaning myself. "Hey do you know where my-" Looking behind me, Kyo just stood there in silence at our ecstatic moment probably not sure what to make of it as there was nothing but silence for a long time, as the two of us stared at him with the most lost and ecstatic faces waiting intently for his reply. "Tohru needs me..."

Slowly walking away, he closed the door without a second thought, looking like he saw some sort of ghost. Getting off of the boy in front of me, I sat firmly on the bed underneath us. Kakeru also got up, trying not to think too much about what just happened.

"Sorry about that, that damn kitty cat can be such an idiot at times." I told Kakeru, who only laughed it off with a simple seeming smile on his face. Yet that simple smile could only radiate a lovely feeling inside of me.

"By the way, I was thinking that we should check on the other clubs in order to see if they need help with anything. Friday is tomorrow, so they must be packed with trying to assure everything is in order since they won't be able to come back to the school for two days."

"Must we, we're only going to be dragging our feet around all day, only to get sore and tired by the end of the day...?" The boy next to me whined, but I only rolled my eyes at him. This type of behavior I had become more than painfully able to handle by this point, so it couldn't faze me in the slightest.

"Get over it, we're a student council and there is no point in our club in the slightest if we can't manage to do this much." Groaning to himself, I pondered over anything else that might need to be done tomorrow, when I heard my stomach growl. "Hmm...I'm actually starting to getting hungry, would you like to have something to eat Kakeru?"

"Actually, it's getting late and I'm starting to feel tired. Besides your vice president needs to rest up for tomorrow!" He told me with a sweet smile, as he began to say his goodbyes. It didn't take him long at all to leave Shigure's house, but even I knew that this whole thing was still trying to process throughout my head, it took me like a storm and I couldn't even figure out what I was doing anymore.

"Everything just came out at once, my mind was a blur, how did it end up like this..." I said to myself, burying my face into my knees. If I could've punched that moron then I would have, but there was just no way since he had already gone home.

Once Friday had arrived, the two of us began to search around the school for anyone that might need our help. Thankfully, it didn't seem as if there were too many but we were able to get around with some of them and it was more than we could asked for. Something was definitely different about Kakeru though, it wasn't as if he was doing anything life changing or anything, he just seemed to be avoiding me, but it might've been in my imagination.

Even so, I wanted to test it out just incase. "Kakeru, it's going to get late soon and I already told you that Tohru and Kyo went home by themselves since I might be late tonight, would you like to walk home with me?"

"That's alright, I can walk home on my own, besides you don't need to be around me all the time." He said with a casual tone of voice, even though that was true, I couldn't help wondering if there was something off about his actions. Then again, I could just be imagining these things.

After that he left on his own, and I found Hatsuharu waiting for me by the school entrance. "Hatsuharu?" I pondered trying to figure out what was going on with this whole thing.

"So, I'm guessing you were planning to keep that whole thing a secret from us? Kyo told me about what happened, honestly you're not very good at keeping secrets."

"It happened so suddenly, I kind of forgot about Akito...it won't be long until he finds out regardless if we kept it a secret anyway. Did you only come here to talk about how I can't keep a secret or is there another reason?"

"Well, I would assume Akito will find out not to long from now, considering he hates things like this that aren't done within his knowledge, he would expect a visit from you. There's only one thing that might be concerning..." Hatsuharu told me with a low tone of voice as he peered away from me.

"That's true, no matter what I thought of it, being cautious would be more important than anything else just incase." Nodding his head in reply to my answer, he figured it was about time for him to get going.

I thankfully didn't have any student council stuff to do thankfully since we took care of it all before ward, the only thing I could think of though for the rest of the night was Akito. Running into him would only cause trouble beyond epic proportions most likely, and I was definitely not prepared for that at the moment, especially for a certain reason.

"I need sleep, by the end of this weekend he'll most definitely have heard of it all, there's just one problem..." Breathing out a deep sigh, I closed my eyes and let the world slip away from me.

By the next morning, I was able to have a peaceful morning with Tohru who asked me if I would help her with some of her homework. Obviously, I couldn't deny in the slightest, and began to get to work after we all had our fill. It took quite some time, but we were able to get through it all much sooner then I expected. "Thank you so much Yuki!"

"You really are getting better at this subject, you really don't need to ask me to help me so often, at this rate you'll become much better than I ever could be." I complimented her with a large grin on my face. But she only shook her head in detest, obviously embarrassed from each and every word.

"No way, not in a million years, you're so much better than me that I swear I could never catch up!" Laughing at her comment, I tried to detest but there was just no way she would give in. I noticed Kyo by the door though, wanting to speak to me strangely enough, and yet I could already guess why.

Standing up, I stepped over to him where we were out of earshot of Tohru Honda, then began to speak to eachother. "Akito has something up his sleeve doesn't he, we wouldn't even have to guess, by now you've already heard the news about him?" Kyo spoke.

Nodding my head, I could already guess what it might be, and Kyo seemed to as well. "Just...try to watch out for him you damn Rat, you know how tempermental he can get at times."

"Like you are one to lecture me about watching out for anything when you can't even handle Akito yourself." I bitterly told the damn cat, making sure to take in every word of his. After all, it wasn't like I had denied to anything Kyo had told me in the first place.


	6. A Rat And A Kakeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has never exactly been the best at getting along with a certain brunette, or even understanding him in the slightest, even so he's always one of the few that can help bring out the best in him. Even so, Yuki has always appreciated the kind bond that he has with all of his friends, that includes Kakeru, but when the two feel something they shouldn't have, can that bond last?

Hearing footsteps approaching, we instantly silenced our conversation without a second thought. "Yuki! Are you going to watch Mogeta with us when it airs on Monday, you never do?" Tohru tried to ask me with the most hopeful tone emitting from her. Kyo only smirked at this, trying to urge me into doing it, but it wasn't hard for me to tell how much he was mocking me.

Suddenly beaming with the most bright smile, I nodded my head ever so sweetly. "Of course! In fact Kyo was just saying how much he wanted to see that same show for the longest time now."

"What-What would I ever want to-" Suddenly cut off in his tracks, he couldn't help himself when he noticed how excited Tohru was looking from those few words and of course ended up agreeing beacuse of his weakness.

"That's wonderful, we can all watch it together, I can't wait; it'll be so much fun!" It was almost like she was practically beaming, even I didn't want to ruin her mood. "I should go ask Shigure too." Running back down the stairs, she vanished with a large smile on her face.

"Don't forget what I said." Kyo told me, to which I responded with a deep silence and deciding to leave the house for a small stroll. So much had been happening lately that I hadn't been even able to process it at all, in fact I was sure that I had been on edge.

"What was that?" I heard the leaves rustling, but once I glanced over towards them, there was nothing there. In fact, it had only been the wind trying to freak me out. Although, by the time it had that was when I was able to realize something, the only thing putting me on edge was Akito.

"I need to clear my head or else these damn thoughts are going to take over me again. I just....need to breath steady and not think about anything." Taking deep breaths, I kept my eyes focused on the deep green leaves around me along with the different colored trees that flowed gently.

Bit by bit I could feel my body easing and a small smile growing onto my face. Stepping throughout the beauty around me for a little while longer, I let my hair flow in the wind.

"That's right, Ms. Honda was talking about a certain accessory she wanted beacuse it looked like Kyo. She didn't have the money for it just yet, maybe I'll buy it for her before I leave." Entering the accessory shop, I began to search through the different shelves till I came to the one from before, in search of the one from before. "Just great, there isn't any left, well the zodiac are popular; I guess I'll have to come back later."

The rest of the day wasn't much to talk about, although by the time Sunday had come I realized that Kakeru was still keeping up some strange sort of distance. I couldn't understand and was more than frustrated at this, but most of all I was frustrated that he wouldn't even have the courage to face me about some sort of reason why.

It wasn't that he seemed to hate me or wouldn't be near me completely, but he still wanted to stay away from me at the same time more than he should and I couldn't take it. It felt like an eternity, but Monday finally arrived and Student Council decided to take a day off, so I was left hanging out with my usual group of friends.

I tried to invite Kakeru to lunch with us, but he kept up his usual routine. I would've approached him about it then and there if Ms. Honda hadn't spoken up. "I need to do something as well. I'll join you guys next time, so see you."

This obviously caused both me and Kyo concern since she never does things like this. "Is there something the matter?" That dumb kitty cat tried to ask her. But she only frantically waved her arms in the air, obviously signaling that she's trying to keep something from us.

"Of course not! Really, don't worry, I'm seriously fine so please don't think about it! Anyway, I'm going to get going now" Awkwardly laughing to herself, she ran off through the school before we could bother her further about this.

"Well then, your fearsome leader is leaving sayonara baby!" Crossing my arms, I could only glare at him while rolling my eyes. He didn't change that loving smile of his though, and just laughed to himself.

"And who made you leader again?" I pondered ever so strictly, but he just ran off after flashing one last shining grin. We kind of ran out of lunch members, and I wasn't exactly prepared to share lunch with that damn ball of fluff, so it was pretty obvious everything had been called off.

"Guess that means I'll eat on my own, besides I'm starved enough as it is."

"Same here, but I have some things to take care of first." It didn't matter what reason that boy had I had been fed up, I wanted a answer from him already, so I was going to get one already. But before, I could go too far, I saw Akito standing on his lonesome not far from me.

Instantly, I could feel the fear creeping down my throat as I had become speechless. He didn't give me much of an expression just a simple order of his own. "Come, my dear Yuki, let's talk outside; shall we?"

I was much too frightened to go against him, and just mindlessly copied his every movement, but before we could get there I noticed Kakeru and Tohru talking to eachother. Interestingly enough, he held up that same charm I had been planning to buy for her before. "Human nature, it's just awful isn't it Yuki? Betrayed by the one you love and your own best friend, it must be so terrible for you. Get it now, no one loves the Rat."

I could feel the lump in my throat as the pressure was rising within my stomach, my head becoming a buzz. All the while, Akito was patting my head as if to try and cheer me up, to no avail. As Tohru left into another building Kakeru finally caught sight of the two of us, but once he noticed my terrified face, he dashed over in the speed of light.

"Yuki, what's wrong, speak to me." Without even thinking, Akito grasped onto his collar and pulled him away with a deadly look. I tried to say something but the stress was getting to me and even though I was trying to take deep breaths I could already feel it occurring.

"I don't think Yuki wants to see a little sapling like you, in fact, your presence only burdens us so why don't you make yourself scarce?" They were about to argue further, until they noticed my breaths got deeper all of a sudden and all I could do was clutch on to my chest.

"Poor Yuki, are you having an asmtha attack from too much stress, come we'll take you back to the main estate." Though Kakeru only slapped Akito's hand away with a face of complete panic and fierce anger, which obviously made the boy angry, but didn't object to anything due to the situation at the moment.

"He needs to go the hospital and you're not helping, stay away from him!" After that, I was rushed to the emergency room without a single thought from Kakeru, who must've never dealt with something like this considering his behavior over it.


	7. A Rat And A Kakeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has never exactly been the best at getting along with a certain brunette, or even understanding him in the slightest, even so he's always one of the few that can help bring out the best in him. Even so, Yuki has always appreciated the kind bond that he has with all of his friends, that includes Kakeru, but when the two feel something they shouldn't have, can that bond last?

I tried to struggle, but it was hard to get out of his grasp, and before I knew it there was a loud poof. I collapsed onto the floor, barely able to breath as my tiny body enveloped me. "Y-Yun-Yun? You're a...just breath, alright, try to keep calm."

I kept trying my best to breath, but it was as if things were only building up more and more like this. The one that was most panicked was obviously me, and it was only increasingly difficult the more things occurred.

"What to do....he can't go to a hospital like this...." While he tried to figure out what he could do while continuing to urge me on, I was finally able to catch my breaths and get back to normal, or at least what is your definition of normal considering I was still a damn rat.

"It's fine, this happens all the time, don't worry about it. I've had these really bad attacks for a very long time, it just gets to my head is all." Nodding his head, obviously thankful things were back to normal, I could already tell he was searching for an answer to my whole transformation. "Now that I think about it, this might have been Akito's plan all along."

"I'm a member of the zodiac, you see when a zodiac member is hugged or is under a great deal of stress, we transform."

"But if you're the mouse that means there is other members isn't there? You're sure I am not dreaming about this Leader?" Awkwardly laughing to himself, I only shook my head.

"I wish, but no there isn't, and I need you to keep this a secret understand? There is a reason we don't tell other people, consider it like this: If you were to see a terrifying monster appear while you were playing, would you run away or would you stop to pet it?"

Looking distantly at my tiny paws, I could feel the shame running through my entire being. "But...you're not a monster Yun-Yun...."

"Kakeru, why were you with Ms. Honda today?" I pondered while keeping my voice a distant low tone. "You gave her some sort of charm, are you seeing her?" Raising an eyebrow, he only laughed at me which surprised me.

"You think I'm dating that girl? When did you become a Jealous Nancy, I knew you were girly and all but...." Biting his finger, he gave me a sharp glare before thumping my forehead. "I was only trying to get close to your friends geez, you seemed to treasure them a lot so I wanted to see what was so special."

"But you've been so distant latley..." Still confused as ever, he placed his arms behind his head while he spoke. Keeping up that goofy smile, he let his eyes shine while staring down at me.

"I just don't think I could control myself if I was around you too much, you don't realize how much your princess-like charms can turn a man on!" I was giving him death-like daggers, and if I hadn't been a tiny mouse, I would've choked him for what he did next.

Sticking out his tongue, it looked like he got a great idea all of a sudden. "I get it, beacuse you're a mouse you can't hurt me so I can call you whatever I want. How adorable my teeny tiny princess, you do look more feminine when you're a boy, but I mean this can do-"

"If you say one more word, I will bite your finger off!" Instantly backing off, he kept quiet and I began to walk back towards the school grounds. "We should get back to school already, we're probably already late for our classes anyway. I will not mess up my attendance beacuse of you."

"Beacuse of me? If I remember correctly, you're the one that had the panic attack and transformed, I was only helping. Besides they probably gave you a day off anyway for going to the emergency room, why not just skip?" He asked me with the most melancholy tone of voice. Of course, there was no way I was allowing that to happen.

"Like I would ever-" By that time I had already transformed back with another poof, and I could already hear Kakeru laughing at me. My face obviously a bright shade of red, I quickly put my clothing back on. "Well excuse me that our clothing doesn't automatically re-attach to us!"

"Then it's settled, Au Revior!" He yelled cheerfully while grasping onto my arm. I tried to protest but he wouldn't have it and in the end, I just followed with a silent annoyance. Finally we arrived at an ice cream stand interestingly enough.

Going up towards the counter, he paid for us both and brought back a Vanilla and Chocolate. "I just got the first ones I saw, take it as a sort of apology from me for causing you so much trouble." Handing me the Vanilla tasting one, I shrug my shoulders and started to lick the tasty treat.

"So if you don't mind me asking, who was that back there acting so mean to you?" I could feel my eyes widen at the topic, and wasn't exactly sure how to answer it either, even so I tried to think of the best way out that I could. It was bad enough I had to tell him that I was the only zodiac that could transform.

"He does things like that, I'm not associated with him that much though, it's sort of like he is the head of the Sohma Estate. He associates with me at times especially with his temper, but that's all, you shouldn't bother with him." At least for now, I want to protect Kakeru from Akito at all costs.

"Ya know, I have it rough too, my family had some problems with the whole partner affair thing. Beacuse me and Machi had different mothers we were forced into some sort of inheritance competition ever since we were small. It made me cold, and secluded, by the time I realized how stupid this whole thing was...I think the damage had already been done; even though I withdrew, It still has a scar on Machi." He told me with a distant shine in his pupils.

Finishing my delicious ice cream, I could see the clouds that were trying their best to nest themselves within his eyes. Breathing out a deep sigh, I ruffled his hair ever so gently then rubbed the back of my head with a awkward smile.

"Weren't you the one to say that sometimes it's always good to smile, geez. Besides, you can't exactly force kids to do what you want them to do." Smiling back at me, he nodded his head while finishing up the rest of his tasty seeming treat before it melted. The rest of the day we enjoyed eachothers company for who knows how long, just the two of us.


End file.
